I Don't Give A Damn
by Annannnn13
Summary: 2016, Pokémon Go menyebar ke seluruh dunia membangkitkan semangat muda di dalam hati gamers, membuka dunia baru yang lebih berwarna. Menyapa orang asing, berkumpul di restoran yang menjadi Pokéstop dan berburu Pokémon hingga menerabas rumah orang lain. What could go wrong? KrisTao. Slight MyunXing and Hunhan. Contemptuous!Kris, Sassy!Tao. AU. Rated M. Pedo!Yi Fan.
1. Chapter 1

**RESERVED POST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KrisTao. Slight of MyunXing and Hunhan.**

 **Contemptuous!Kris, Sassy!Tao**

 **AU**

 **M**

 **Such a wide age gap.**

 **Probably two-shot.**

 **.**

 **Requested by Christal Alice. Yes, she's one of my old friend, stop accusing her for plagiarizing, I've already confirmed it in my recent post. Stop pointing finger, and thanks for your consideration.**

 **.**

 **I have to do this because ffn HATES me, and damn internet restriction. :")**

 **Don't worry, I'll update this ff post tonight.**

Find me on twitter **(underscore)annannnn**


	2. Go Catch 'em All!

**Title:** **I Don't Give A Damn**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Chapter:** **1/3**

 **Starring:** **Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, Wang Darren, Wang Li Kun, Xi Luhan, Zhang Yixing, etc**

 **Pairing:** **YifanTao, slight MyunXing, slight Hunhan**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Genre:** **rom** **a** **nce** **,** **angst, humour**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably **mine** to post and edit. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** I choose to ignore their real age gaps or hometown and create my own timeline. Yes, I'm that kind of people. Deal with it.

 **Warning: AU. Contemptuous!Kris, Sassy!Tao, Pedo!Kris**

 **This story contains GAY THINGS. Man and man making out, and being sweet to each other. There are some cursing and Pokémon Go reference because I just like it. You've been warned.**

.

 **Chapter 1—** **Go Catch 'Em All!**

.

Seorang pria berkemeja Giorgio Armani hitam berusia hampir kepala tiga melangkah keluar dari Porsche hitamnya, menapaki tangga rumahnya dan membuka kunci rumahnya. Ia melenggang memasuki ruang TV yang simpel dan modern dengan warna hitam dan putih tanpa adanya banyak pigura selain lukisan abstrak hadiah dari salah seorang kliennya. Sebuah sofa kulit hitam terlihat bersih dari debu tempat ia menyarangkan tas kerjanya, beranjak menuju dapur untuk meminum sekaleng bir dingin dan bersandar di _pantry_ yang mengkilap sehabis dibersihkan _weekly cleaning service_ yang dibayarnya. Dia memang tidak suka bersih-bersih, jadi setidaknya ia menyewa _weekly cleaning service_ yang datang seminggu 3 kali untuk membersihkan rumah besarnya yang hanya ditinggali olehnya seorang diri.

Sebagai seorang yang bekerja di sebuah firma hukum, pria pirang ini merupakan orang yang sangat terorganisir dengan agenda yang padat setiap harinya. Ia orang yang ambisius dan cenderung _workaholic_ hingga terus-terusan mengambil jatah lemburnya meski atasannya sudah melarangnya. Hingga hari ini atasannya memaksanya untuk pulang tepat waktu, jika tidak ia tidak diizinkan memegang kasus-kasus selama sebulan ke depan dan hanya mengerjakan pengumpulan data yang menjemukan tanpa ada tantangan berarti. Hal ini membuatnya mendesah kesal dan patuh untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang sepi tanpa ada hal yang harus ia kerjakan.

Sebenarnya selain karena ambisinya untuk sukses dan bersikap profesional, ada hal lain yang memicunya untuk terus-menerus bekerja lebih tanpa henti. Memicunya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan pikirannya kepada hal lain yang lebih berguna dan produktif. Sudah dua tahun belakangan ini ia menahan diri tanpa berkata pada siapapun. Tidak kepada orang tuanya yang begitu khawatir akan kondisinya saat ini, tidak juga kepada sahabatnya sesama pengacara di firma yang sama maupun kepada psikiater yang pernah ia kunjungi dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi tanpa perlu ada sepatah kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya, semua orang bisa merasakan perubahan drastis pada dirinya. Senyum benar-benar tak pernah terulas di wajah tampannya yang begitu dingin dengan sorot mata angkuh tak terjamah. Menyedihkan.

Pria itu merasakan IPhone-nya bergetar di saku celananya, ia merogohnya dan melihat _caller ID_ yang sangat dikenalnya. Memutar kaleng birnya perlahan, ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Kris, kau sudah sampai rumah?" suara Yixing, teman sekantornya yang seharian mengurusi persiapan persidangan untuk sebuah perusahaan yang terbukti mencemari lingkungan. pria yang dipanggil Kris itu meneguk habis birnya.

"Ya, kau perlu apa lagi?" Kris meremukkan kaleng kosong tersebut dan melemparnya ke keranjang sampah, tangannya melonggarkan dasi merah tuanya selagi mendengarkan dengan seksama permintaan Yixing untuk menelusuri kembali tuntutan dari pihak organisasi aktivis lingkungan hidup. Tuntutan organisasi itu dirasa janggal dan Kris, sebagai salah satu partner Yixing mendapat bagian sebagai backing-nya sementara ia menangani pembuatan kontrak kerja antar dua perusahaan yang baru ia terima pagi itu. "Oke, aku akan memberikannya padamu besok pagi, sidangnya jam satu siang 'kan?" Di saat ia berjalan ke kamarnya, manik matanya menangkap sosok seseorang memanjat pagar belakang rumahnya dengan tergesa.

Mata Kris melebar dan perlahan ia mendekati _sliding glass door_ yang memisahkan jarak antarnya dan penyusup yang memakai _hoodie_ hitam itu. Telepon dari Yixing ia matikan, dimasukkannya kembali IPhone-nya ke dalam saku dan manik mata coklat keemasannya memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang penyusup yang mengendap ke salah satu sudut tamannya yang ditata indah penuh bunga mawar dan daisy yang menguncup di petang yang masih cerah ini. Pria itu membuka _sliding door_ perlahan, memakai sandal karet yang selalu setia di beranda kemudian mendekati orang yang mencurigakan tersebut.

"Hei," serunya dengan suara dinginnya yang seperti biasa. Penyusup itu terlihat kaget dan menoleh, terima kasih atas sinar matahari yang masih begitu terang, ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas wajah orang itu, seorang remaja lelaki berambut hitam kelam dengan wajah Asia. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tamanku?" matanya menajam. Sebelum ia sempat berkedip, penyusup itu berusaha melompat kembali keluar dari tamannya dengan jalan yang sama. Kris berusaha menyambar _loose hoodie_ yang dipakai penyusup tersebut. Tangannya menangkap _hoodie_ -nya dan ia menariknya sekuat tenaga menyebabkan remaja itu jatuh terjerembab ke rumput hijau cukup keras.

Remaja lelaki itu mengerang dengan posisi tengkurap, ia mengaduh saat Kris berusaha menariknya bangun. "Bangun. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke wilayahku, berandal kecil?" Pria itu melihat sebuah tas selempang dengan merk Gucci terlempar dengan isinya yang berserakan keluar. Sebuah tempat pensil berwarna biru, _charger_ dan _power bank_ , sekaleng jus semangka, dan dua buah modul Bahasa Inggris yang membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi. "Jawab aku," titah Kris pada remaja yang menunduk memegangi tangan membelakanginya. Kesabaran Kris mencapai puncaknya. Ia berjongkok, menyentak remaja itu hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Batin Kris tersentak mendapati mata remaja lelaki yang memiliki kantung mata lumayan gelap itu berkaca-kaca. Ekspresinya melunak, bagaimana pun kesalnya dia, tak seharusnya ia membuat seorang remaja ketakutan. Mata itu terlihat seperti mata putrinya ketika ia bersikap tegas padanya, memelas. Kris merasa sedikit bersalah. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku terlalu kasar." Ia melepas pegangannya dan berhenti sejenak saat anak itu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Aku… tanganku lu-luka," jawab remaja itu dengan bahasa Inggris yang terpatah-patah dengan aksen Mandarin yang kental menyadarkan Kris bahwa mungkin saja jika anak ini tidak terlalu menangkap bahasa yang ia gunakan. Kris terdiam saat melihat anak itu mengangkat tangan kirinya perlahan, menunjukkan luka menganga dengan darah yang membanjir menetesi _hoodie_ -nya. Kris memang terkenal arogan dan dingin, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak punya hati.

Ia sempat terpaku melihat bibir merah berbentuk _cupid bow_ anak itu bergetar. Pria itu terkesiap, sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama berkutat dengan pekerjaannya tanpa bertemu seseorang secara normal. "Kau mau masuk ke rumahku?" ia menyesali perkataannya yang terdengar ambigu itu saat melihat mata anak itu melebar ketakutan, bulu matanya terlihat jelas dengan alis sempurna yang terangkat naik. Apa anak ini membentuk alisnya ya?

"Untuk mengobati lukamu, itu terlihat cukup parah," jelasnya dengan bahasa Inggris yang sederhana membuat anak itu mengangguk mengerti. Pria itu bangkit berdiri sedangkan remaja lelaki itu memunguti barang-barangnya yang terserak, memasukkannya dengan sedikit kesulitan ke dalam tas. Sebuah garpu taman yang terletak di tanah tak jauh dari tempat anak itu jatuh berlumuran darah yang tak sedikit. Ah, Kris meringis sedikit akan luka di tangan anak tersebut.

"Duduklah." Kris mempersilakan anak itu duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat _grand piano_ berwarna putih. Anak itu menurut, duduk diam dengan punggung tegak setelah melepas _sneakers_ -nya, mengagumi _grand piano_ yang berdiri dengan anggun, sedikit melupakan tangannya yang nyeri sementara tangan kanannya masih memegangi IPhone-nya. Ia beringsut sedikit saat Kris datang dengan kotak first aid di tangannya. Pria pirang itu menarik sebuah bangku yang senada dengan yang ia duduki dan duduk di hadapannya. "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Dengan ragu anak itu mengulurkan tangannya yang masih meneteskan darah segar. Ia meringis sedikit, menggigit bibirnya saat Kris membersihkan lukanya dengan alkhohol. "Pelan-pelan," ujarnya lirih, mukanya memerah sedikit menahan sakit. Pria itu membersihkan luka dengan cermat sebelum menyemprotkan _bactine spray_ , menekan lukanya sampai darahnya membeku kemudian membalut luka tusukan itu dengan kain kasa sebelum menempelkan _elastoplast_ untuk menahannya.

"Terima kasih." Remaja itu menunduk ketakutan, memegangi tangannya yang terluka dengan hati-hati sementara pria tersebut mengembalikan kotak ke tempatnya di dekat dapur. Kris kembali masih memasang ekspresi yang sama, mengamati postur tubuh anak itu yang sedikit membungkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jika diamati lebih lanjut, anak itu terlihat terawat dan tidak seperti anak jalanan yang berniat mencuri, tas Gucci dan IPhone itu sudah mengatakannya dengan lantang, belum lagi rambut hitamnya yang berkilauan, sekilas Kris bisa mencium samar parfum Yves Saint Laurent yang ia kenali kadang berasal dari teman kantornya.

Kris membuka suara. "Kenapa kau berada di pekaranganku? Kau tidak mau mencuri 'kan?" tanyanya tajam.

Anak itu terlihat bimbang. "Pokémon…" sahutnya pelan. "Aku berburu pokémon, _sir_ ," jelasnya lagi.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Kris masih mencerna perkataan anak itu. "Hah?"

"Aku mau menangkap Charizard di pekaranganmu. Charizard itu pokémon dari generasi satu," jelasnya membuat pria itu makin bingung. Maksudnya, pria itu tahu apa itu Pokémon, sebuah game keluaran Nitendo di awal milennium, Kris ingat dulu ia sempat memainkannya bersama, Billy, adiknya yang keranjingan _game_ sebelum akhirnya ia tidak terlalu berminat dan serius belajar. Hanya saja ia tidak mengerti hal apa yang dibicarakan anak ini.

"Kau tidak tahu Pokémon Go?" tanya remaja itu setengah tidak percaya. Pria itu mengedikkan bahu sedikit kemudian remaja di hadapannya menunjukkan sebuah aplikasi di IPhone S6-nya. "Ini permainan Pokémon hunting seperti yang dulu pernah ada di Nitendo. Lihat, aku berhasil menangkap Charizard, aku mengejarnya sejak dari Oakridge. Ternyata dia berdiam di pekarangan rumahmu, maafkan aku, _sir_." Ia menunduk lagi.

Kris terdiam lagi. "Kau mengejarnya dari Oakridge? Sampai ke sini? Ke Shaughnessy? Memangnya kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" Hei, jarak dari Oakridge ke Shaughnessy cukup jauh, harus melewati dua jalan besar dan pertokoan serta perkantoran.

Remaja itu menggeleng, "Belum, _sir_ , aku habis dari sekolahku, ada English _summer course_."

Pria itu mendesah, kesal karena anak zaman sekarang melakukan perbuatan ilegal hanya demi sebuah _game_. "Memangnya di mana sekolahmu juga rumahmu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?"

Anak itu menggigir bibir bawahnya lagi. "Ung… aku bersekolah di Sir Winston Churchill. Aku tinggal di Oakridge dan aku ke sini berjalan kaki." Mendengar itu Kris terpaku lagi. Kris meralat ucapannya, anak zaman sekarang luar biasa. Hanya demi sebuah _game_ mereka rela menempuh jarak lumayan jauh dengan hanya berjalan kaki, dan memasuki kawasan pribadi tanpa izin. Sungguh luar biasa generasi muda kini.

"Kau rela berjalan kaki dari Oakridge sampai Shaughnessy demi menangkap Pokémon?" anak itu mengangguk lemah mendengar nada suara Kris yang meninggi. "Kau waras tidak sih? Kau bahkan melakukan perbuatan ilegal dengan masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa izin, aku bisa melaporkanmu ke pihak berwajib." Anak itu berjengit dan menunduk makin dalam. Salahnya sendiri terlalu berkonsentrasi pada jumlah _pokéball_ yang menipis hingga ia terburu-buru melompat masuk tak memperdulikan akibatnya, niatnya untuk mampir ke Pokéstop di sebuah restoran yang sempat ia lewati pupus sudah.

"Hei aku bicara padamu, kau punya mulut untuk menjawab, bukan?" sergahnya lagi.

"I-iya, _sir_ , maafkan aku. Aku mohon jangan melaporkanku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," suaranya mengecil menyiratkan nyali pemuda itu makin menciut. Tangannya berkedut-kedut menyakitkan lagi. Sepertinya ia menggenggamnya terlalu keras saking takutnya.

"Siapa namamu? Biar kuantar ke rumahmu dan kuberi tahu orang tuamu atas perbuatanmu," Kris meraih kunci mobil yang ia taruh di nakas.

"Aku Tao," cicitnya memandangi pola lantai putih bersih tempat kakinya menapak penuh minat.

Tak sampai setengah jam setelah melewati kemacetan yang tak terlalu panjang, mereka sampai di kawasan Oakridge yang hampir setengahnya penghuninya memakai bahasa Mandarin. Kris membelokkan Porsche-nya memasuki sebuah pekarangan indah yang dikelilingi rumpun _poeny_ , dan mawar mini berbagai warna. Pria pirang itu menekan bel yang terpasang di sebelah pintu sementara Tao bersembunyi di belakangnya dengan takut-takut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah kakak sepupunya mendapatinya memasuki rumah orang lain yang jaraknya hampir lma kilometer dari rumahnya.

Pintu dibuka, dan Tao makin mengkeret di belakang tubuh jangkung Kris. "Selamat malam, saya Wu Yi Fan dari Shaughnessy," pria itu memperkenalkan diri. "Saya menemukan anak Anda di pekarangan saya dan berbaik hati memulangkannya dengan selamat," ujarnya sarkastik.

"Kris?" sebuah suara mengagetkan ketiga orang di ambang pintu tersebut dan mereka melihat kea rah dua orang pria yang terlihat sama terkejutnya. "Sedang apa kau di rumahku?" Kris melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya memegang sebuah kantung coklat yang penuh bahan makanan sementara seorang pria berambut cepak di belakangnya memegang dua kantung lain dan menutup pintu mobil dengan lututnya. Rasanya Tao mau lari dari sana.

"Yixing?" Kris menatap seorang wanita Asia paruh baya yang membukakan pintu dengan linglung kemudian balas menatap pria berambut coklat tersebut. "Aku… ini Tao, ia anak yang kutemukan di pekaranganku petang ini dan sekarang aku mengantarkannya ke rumah." Wanita itu membantu mereka membawa barang belanjaan ke dalam sementara Yixing membawa mereka ke ruang tamu dengan aksen krem dan coklat yang apik dengan setangkai lili segar di meja.

Selama Kris menjelaskan perihal Tao kepada Yixing dan seorang pria yang ia ketahui sebagai tunangannya bernama Suho itu, sang anak yang disebut-sebut hanya menunduk membisu di sebelahnya. Satu-satunya pria berambut coklat di ruangan itu menatap Tao dan mendesah sedikit. "Maafkan sepupuku, Kris, dia terlalu larut dengan game itu sejak kemarin. Awalnya aku merasa ia akan baik-baik saja dan paham untuk tidak melanggar hukum, ternyata aku berharap lebih," nadanya sedikit menuduh pada remaja yang terlihat ingin membela diri. "Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana dengan makan malam? Bibi Martha sedang memasak kaserol dan _chicken buffalo_ , itu kesukaanmu 'kan?" bujuknya.

"Tapi dia membuat tanganku terluka, _gege_ ," protes Tao mengacungkan tangannya yang diperban, darah terlihat membasahi tangannya.

"Kau tetap salah, Tao," tukas Suho tajam dan remaja itu menunduk lagi, menggigiti bibirnya dengan cemas. Bagaimana jika mereka menyita NDS-nya? _Handphone_ -nya? Atau mengurungnya selama musim panas kecuali ke sekolah? Ia takut tidak bisa memainkan Pokémon Go lagi.

"Ma-maafkan aku, _sir_." Tao membungkuk ke arah Kris kemudian kembali menelusuri pola taplak meja di hadapannya.

"Kau cukup memanggilku, Kris, dan aku memaafkanmu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu berbahaya, bisa saja pemilik rumah yang kau masuki benar-benar menyeretmu ke kantor polisi," Kris menasihati. Ada saja hal yang menguji kesabarannya, mendobrak rutinitasnya yang hanya berkisar kerja, bertemu klien di restoran, dan sesekali ke _gym_ atau _club_ yang sekarang rasanya sudah tak pernah ia lakukan lagi semenjak orang itu pergi dengan anaknya.

Pria pirang itu berakhir dengan makan malam di rumah yang ia ketahui milik Suho dan Yixing yang baru pindah dari kawasan Yaletown dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di Oakridge di jantung kota. Tao adalah adik sepupu Yixing yang datang dari Qingdao sejak dua bulan yang lalu dan akan masuk ke Sir Winston Churchill musim gugur ini.

Ia pulang melewati lampu jalan yang mulai menyala dan langit senja kemerahan sementara jam di _dashboard_ mobil menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sesampainya di rumah pria itu mandi, memakai _t-shirt_ hijau pupus dan _sweat pants_. Mengambil _notebook_ , ia mengerjakan kasus yang akan disidangkan besok pagi dan mengoreksi kontrak yang akan ia berikan besok. Jika badannya lelah, vitamin tersedia di kulkas untuk membuatnya terjaga, besok pagi ia akan mampir ke Starbucks membeli _bagel_ dan _latte_ untuk sarapan. Besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

~†~†~†~

 _Chaos._ Satu kata yang melambangkan hari itu. Yixing tidak berhasil memenangkan kasusnya meski perusahaan yang ia bela telah memiliki bukti otentik jika mereka memiliki izin untuk membuang limbah yang telah diproses. Mereka terpaksa mengeluarkan dua belas juta CAD untuk pembangunan fasilitas pengolahan baru yang lebih canggih dan sesuai dengan standar internasional yang diperbaharui awal tahun ini. Wajah Yixing suram, sedangkan Kris memerah marah memaki pekerjaan karyawan magang yang tidak becus mengurus berkas yang berujung hampir hilangnya koneksi dengan sebagian klien penting. Kerjaan Kris seharian itu menyumpahi orang, dan sebagai kepala divisi, tidak ada yang berani menyanggahnya. Berulang kali Kris mengoreksi pekerjaan setiap orang yang dinilainya kurang. Dibentaknya seorang karyawan yang teledor meninggalkan berkas yang baru di- _copy_ hingga menumpuk, dicacinya pengacara baru yang gagal menyelesaikan kasus hanya karena gugatan sepele. Hari itu semua orang tegang dan bisik-bisik tak terdengar sedikit pun. Lorong terlihat sepi dari karyawan yang biasanya berlalu-lalang untuk bertemu klien atau ke divisi lain untuk memberi _hard copy_.

Kris melewati sebuah restoran kecil di ujung jalan besar. Restoran keluarga dengan masakan rumahan khas Italia dengan suasana hangat yang menenangkan. Ia memesan _jalapeno calzone_ dan _pasta_ _alfredo_ yang menjadi menu favoritnya, selagi menunggu ia menenggak _martini_ yang baru diantar. Satu persatu pengunjung mulai meramaikan restoran, tentu saja, ini sudah memasuki jam makan malam. Kris menikmati _calzone_ berisikan lembutnya _mozzarella_ dan gurihnya _ricotta_ bercampur dengan pedasnya paprika serta potongan daging berlumur _jalapeno_ dan pasta tomat. Sebuah suara mengusik ketenangannya, ia meneguk _martini_ -nya, meminta segelas air kepada seorang pelayan yang tengah lewat. Telinganya menangkap suara yang ia kenal.

"Aku sudah mendapat Raichu," seru suara yang baru ia dengar kemarin sore. "Restoran ini memasang _lure_ jadi aku ke sini dan _voila,_ Raichu menungguku," jelas suara bersemangat itu pada seorang pria bertopi hijau yang tengah memandangi ponselnya. Kris tak mau ambil pusing tapi ia penasaran dan menoleh ke arah mereka. Ia menemukan Tao, remaja yang kemarin sembarangan menyambangi pekarangan rumahnya kini sedang duduk bersama tiga orang remaja lain dan dua orang pria yang saling berbagi mengenai jenis pokémon apa saja yang sudah mereka tangkap dan evolusi. Mau tidak mau Kris membuka kenangannya akan adiknya, Billy yang sekarang bekerja di Quebec, dulu mereka sama-sama sering memainkan Pokémon di Nitendo dan memimpikan petualangan seru seperti di dalam _game_. Mimpi yang terdengar menggelikan, tapi kini di tahun 2016, mimpi itu terwujud. Sungguh perkembangan zaman yang membuat Kris kagum, pasti di Quebec sana Billy melakukan hal yang kurang lebih sama, bermain Pokémon Go.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan wajah Tao memucat, ia menunduk menyibukkan diri memakan _gelato_ -nya hingga berantakan menempel di pinggir bibirnya. Tangan Kris berhenti mengaduk _pasta alfredo_ dan menyaksikan sebuah tangan milik seorang pemuda menyekanya pelan. Pemuda Asia dengan rambut hitam legamnya sedikit berantakan, kulit _tan_ , mata tajam seperti rubah dan bentuk wajah yang familiar. Kris kenal wajah pemuda itu dan seember air dingin terasa disiramkan ke atas kepalanya. Wang Darren, adik dari mantan istrinya, Wang Likun.

Dengan cepat Kris menghabiskan makanannya, membayarnya kemudian meninggalkan tip. Ia tergesa terpaksa melewati meja tempat Wang Darren duduk yang berada tepat di dekat pintu masuk. Bisa dirasakan tatapan menusuk punggungnya itu membuatnya merinding. Setengah sadar pria itu melajukan mobilnya hingga sampai di rumahnya yang masih saja sepi dan lengang tanpa ada lagi suara tawa putrinya yang ceria, tanpa ada dentingan piano yang menyemarakkan sorenya, tanpa ada suara langkah kaki menyambutnya pulang. Tanpa ada kehangatan sebuah rumah yang sempat ia raih.

Langkahnya membawanya mendekati _grand piano_ yang dulu sering dimainkan Sophie, putri kecilnya, permatanya yang paling berharga yang kini tidak ada di sisinya. Ia menunduk, mencoba memainkan sebuah lagu yang pernah Likun ajarkan padanya dan Sophie, Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy gubahan Tchaikovsky dari pertunjukan balet The Nutcracker. Sophie menyukai balet dan sudah melakukannya sejak duduk di taman bermain, darah seni dari Likun yang seorang aktris mengalir di tubuhnya. Suatu kali mereka menonton pertunjukkan The Nutcracker yang digelar di Vancouver dan putri kecilnya yang polos jatuh cinta teramat dalam. Putrinya memohon pada Likun untuk memainkan gubahan itu selagi ia menari dengan anggun dan lincah mengikuti tempo musiknya, benar-benar malaikatnya yang cantik.

Kris memejamkan mata melarikan jemari panjangnya di atas tuts hitam dan putih, menciptakan bunyi yang indah menggema memenuhi ruangan yang sepi. Putri kecilnya yang memakai sepatu balet berwarna _soft pink_ dan baju balet berwarna biru tua untuk pemula menumpukan kakinya pada posisi _en pointe_ , berputar anggun di atas lantai putih mengkilap dengan senyum cantik yang terpatri di wajahnya. Rambut sepinggang sewarna mahoninya berkibar indah meski itu bukanlah hal yang lumrah dilakukannya saat latihan maupun tampil, tapi Sophie membiarkannya seperti itu jika sudah pulang ke rumah. Tangan Kris membeku, matanya nyalang memandangi pantulan wajahnya di permukaan mulus _grand piano_. Wajahnya yang sendiri. Likun melarangnya menemui Sophie, satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya setelah Likun memutuskan ikatan pernikahan mereka dan pindah ke Inggris membawa Sophie bersamanya.

Ia ingat saat dirinya nelangsa menangis mengemis kepada Likun untuk membiarkan Sophie bersamanya. Pria itu selalu memanjakan Sophie dan berusaha membahagiakannya di sela kesibukannya. Membawanya ke _Historical Museum_ di hari Sabtu, taman bermain di hari Minggu, membelikannya satu set Barbie and The Nutcraker, menghadiahinya gaun-gaun indah, setidaknya dua kali seminggu membawanya pergi ke restoran keluarga dengan berbagai macam _gelato_ dan _strawberry shortcake_ favoritnya. Kris ingat ia hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki ketika dirinya pulang dari persidangan perceraian antaranya dan Likun, melihat wajah putrinya—darah dagingnya untuk terakhir kalinya tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan yang pantas sebelum benar-benar tak ada kontak secuil pun selama dua tahun ini.

Apakah Sophie masih mengikuti kelas balet yang ia cintai? Bagaimana sifat Sophie sekarang? Seberapa tingginya Sophie sekarang? Masihkan ia menangis ketika tidak mendapat es krim kesukaannya? Masihkah ia memilih _pink_ untuk semua pakaian dan aksesoris yang ia kenakan? Masihkah ia takut akan gelap dan tidur memeluk Mr Carrot, boneka kelincinya? Masihkah ia ingat akan dirinya, _daddy_ -nya?

Perlahan Kris menutup _grand piano_ tersebut, memasuki kamarnya yang luas tanpa ada sentuhan koleksi personal selain sebuah pigura di mana ia memeluk Sophie, mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum lebar ke kamera, dan satunya adalah foto Sophie di depan gerbang China Town dengan _cheongsam pink_ -nya. Senyum terulas tipis di wajah Kris. Pria itu menyegarkan diri, memakai _t-shirt_ hitam dan _sweat pants_ -nya kemudian menyalakan _notebook_ -nya. Malam masih panjang, masih banyak pekerjaan yang dapat dilakukan untuk mengentaskan pikiran liarnya mengepak koper dan terbang ke London mencari Likun dan Sophie yang jelas-jelas akan menolak kedatangannya. Dia butuh _espresso_ dengan sedikit susu, maka kerjaannya akan selesai dan ia dapat tidur jam dua pagi sebelum bangun kembali jam setengah tujuh, bersiap dan beranngkat masuk ke kantor pukul delapan kurang lima belas, mengulangi lagi rutinitasnya selama dua hari ke depan kemudian mengurung diri di rumah selama akhir pekan. Terdengar menyenangkan.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

 **Note:** Iya, sayamau main Pokémon Go tapi handphone tidak memungkinkan jadi dilampiaskan ke fanfic. Saya mah gitu orangnya.

Seperti yang kita dengar, ada masalah antara China, Filipina, dan Vietnam tentang wilayah negara dan berdampak pada sebagian besar Vietnam dan Filipina fans unstan Tao dan Yi Fan. Keep strong Tao, because I think Yi Fan already got enough back up. And for Taochan's recent incident in RO3, it's not a pretty sight to behold, I hope he's doing fine. : (


	3. I Thought I Caught Mewtwo

**Title:** **I Don't Give A Damn**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Chapter:** **2/3**

 **Starring:** **Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, Wang Darren, Wang Li Kun, Xi Luhan, Zhang Yixing, etc**

 **Pairing:** **YifanTao, DarrenTao, slight MyunXing, slight Hunhan**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Genre:** **rom** **a** **nce** **,** **angst, humour**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably **mine** to post and edit. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** I choose to ignore their real age gaps or hometown and create my own timeline. Yes, I'm that kind of people. Deal with it.

 **Warning: AU. Contemptuous!Kris, Clueless!Tao, Pedo!Kris**

 **This story contains GAY THINGS. Man and man making out, and being sweet to each other. There are some cursing and Pokémon Go reference because I just like it. You've been warned.**

.

 **Chapter 2 —** **I Think I Got Mewtwo, Nonetheless it's Just You**

.

"Joonmyun…" suara desahan tertahan menggema di ruangan berukuran enam kali delapan meter yang terletak di dekat tangga. Terdengar suara kecapan dan erangan, sepertinya pemilik kamar itu sedang sibuk. Tao bergidik mendengarnya dan melesat turun tak ingin menganggu kegiatan mereka yang terlalu sakral untuk didengar. Bisa dikatakan remaja itu sudah cukup sering mendengar Yixing, kakak sepupunya melakukan hubungan intim dengan Joonmyun atau yang sering disebut sebagai Suho. Mulai menyaksikan mereka _making out_ di dapur saat ia turun untuk mengambil minum di tengah malam ataupun sore hari, sampai memergoki mereka membasahi sprei dengan keringat dan sperma dari balik pintu yang tak tertutup rapat.

Tao layaknya remaja lain, otaknya sudah mengerti bagaimana melakukan seks, tapi tubuhnya belum tersentuh. Tentu saja ia penasaran, maka ia menuruti ajakan teman barunya, Wang Darren yang tinggal di _student dorm_ dekat Sir Winston Churchill. Bukan berarti mereka selalu mengeksplor pengetahuan seks masing-masing, bahkan ini kali pertama bagi remaja yang berusaha memperlancar bahasa Inggris-nya tersebut. Di tempat Darren biasanya ia akan belajar bahasa Inggris dan Pengetahuan Alam sampai Matematika. Teman barunya itu anak yang pintar, dan meskipun Tao tak kalah pintar, ia terbata dalam mengerti pelajaran dengan kosakata asing yang baru didapatnya. Sesekali Darren akan memeluknya, merabanya tubuhnya yang gemetar dan menciumi pipi dan lehernya. Kehadiran Darren benar-benar memacu jantungnya, membuka wawasan baru yang belum pernah dijelajahinya.

"Aku berangkat dulu," teriak Tao sambil lalu, mengikat tali _sneakers_ -nya, memasang headset-nya dan mulai mengeluarkan IPhone-nya. Apalagi kalau bukan menyambi mencari pokémon? Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang lebar, sesekali berhenti memperhatikan anjing yang diajak jalan-jalan pemiliknya. Tao tersenyum pada seorang pria berambut coklat tua mengenakan kemeja _navy blue_ dan _dress pants_ dengan pantofel mengkilat, tingginya kurang lebih sama dengannya. Pria itu membawa seekor anjing _bichon frise_ putih yang ramah saat Tao mengelusnya. Tangan berjari lentiknya menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung ViVi—nama anjing tersebut, sementara sang pemilik berkenalan dengannya.

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao," remaja itu tersenyum, mendongak pada sang pemilik anjing yang mengangguk.

"Aku Oh Sehun," jawabnya pendek. Sehun ternyata tinggal tak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya berbeda satu blok. Ia seorang karyawan baru di sebuah firma hukum yang letaknya di jantung kota Vancouver, menyempatkan diri mengajak jalan-jalan ViVi sebelum membereskan rumah. Tao melambai pada pria dan anjingnya itu, meneruskan perjalanannya selagi matanya menelusuri _map_ mencari keberadaan Doduo yang sempat terlihat.

Tanpa disadari seseorang berada di depannya sedang menelpon sembari membawa segelas _latte_ keluar dari Starbucks, tak dinyana mereka bertabrakan cukup keras. IPhone milik Tao hampir terlempar sementara _latte_ di tangan orang itu tumpah membuat mereka berdua menjerit kaget dan kesakitan akan panasanya. Kemeja merah tua itu basah dan Tao mengibaskan tangannya yang memerah terbakar. "Kau," remaja itu mendongak mendapati wajah pria yang sempat memarahinya, wajahnya pucat seketika.

Matanya mengamati jejak kopi yang tercetak jelas di bagian depan kemeja pria itu sampai ia melupakan tangannya yang masih terasa perih. Meneguk ludahnya, suara yang ia keluarkan bergetar "K-Kris- _ge_ …" Wajah Kris terlihat berang dan Tao mundur melihat gerakannya yang maju tiba-tiba. "Sakit, _gege_ ," keluhnya ketika tangan besar Kris mencengkram lengan atasnya dan menariknya ke sebuah bangku panjang.

Kentara sekali Kris menahan emosi, dilemparnya Tao hingga duduk di bangku tersebut. "Sudah berapa kali Yixing memperingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati? Kau punya otak tidak sih? Kau bisa mencelakakan dirimu dan orang lain" cecarnya kejam, tangannya mengepal berusaha untuk tidak melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah remaja itu. Kris terdiam melihat Tao yang menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Berdecak kesal, tangannya menyentuh dagu remaja berambut kelam tersebut dan menengadahkan kepalanya. "Berhenti menggigit bibirmu, kau melukai dirimu sendiri." Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada dagu tajam itu, suaranya terdengar dingin sekaligus arogan.

Tao melepas gigitannya dan menatap pria itu takut-takut. "Ma-maaf," ucapnya terbata, tanpa sadar ia mengusap tangannya yang perih dan gerakan itu tak luput dari penglihatan pria di depannya.

"Tanganmu tersiram?" Tao mengangguk pelan. Kris mendesah, menuntun remaja itu ke keran air minum yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Menyorongkan tangan Tao di bawah air keran ynag mengalir, ia mengeluarkan saputangan abu-abu Burberry-nya dan mengusap tangannya dengan lembut. "Kau ini selalu tidak berhati-hati, kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri." Tangan Kris berhenti, Tao mengambil sapu tangannya yang setengah basah dan mencoba membersihkan noda kopi di kemejanya dengan telaten. Dahinya mengernyit, bibirnya terlihat sedikit mencebik saat ia berkonsentrasi menghapus nodanya dari kemeja Kris sementara pria itu sendiri mengamati ekspresinya tanpa berkedip.

Tao menghembuskan nafas, kesal dan menyesal. "Maafkan aku, nodanya tidak bisa hilang," cicitnya. Ia berusaha mencuci saputangan milik Kris yang kotor. IPhone-nya terasa bergetar di kantongnya, ia menggenggam saputangan yang basah di tangan kanannya yang tidak dilapisi perban dan menjawab telponnya.

"Iya?" Kris terdiam, mengamati Tao dengan lebih seksama. "Aku sedang di jalan, lima menit lagi aku juga akan sampai." Tao berhenti sejenak, menolehkan kepalanya seakan mencari sesuatu. "Ya, aku lihat ada _minimarket_ … atau kau mau makan _taco_? Aku melihat ada _foodtruck_." Kris tahu sebaiknya ia tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka dan segera pulang. Tao menutup telponya dan menatap Kris penuh rasa bersalah, ia meminta maaf lagi kepada Kris yang masih memasang wajah galaknya membuat remaja itu enggan untuk pergi.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang." Entah apa yang mempengaruhinya, kalimat itu sudah meluncur dengan mudah. Mendengarnya setengah memaksa, Tao mengangguk, mengembalikan saputangan Kris yang setengah kering dan membeli makanan dari _foodtruck_ yang terlihat tidak terlalu ramai. Setelah membayar, ia pun mengikuti pria itu masuk ke dalam Porsche hitam miliknya.

"Aku akan menginap di _dorm_ temanku," jelas Tao menggenggam dua kantung coklat berisi beberapa tangkup _taco_ , dan dua mangkuk kertas sup _enchilada_. Kris mengangguk, ekor matanya menangkap gerakan Tao yang segan, lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang memerah. Matanya jatuh pada tangan Tao yang diperban.

"Tanganmu sudah sembuh?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir terlintas mengingat luka anak itu cukup dalam dan mungkin saja berbekas.

Tao terlihat canggung menjawab, "Iya, sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi, tinggal menunggu lukanya menutup sempurna." Kris mengangguk. Berkendara menuruti arahan Tao hingga sampai ke sebuah bangunan merah bata berlantai lima yang terawat, ia pun turun membukakan pintu untuk remaja yang terlihat cukup kesulitan. Pria itu pun membawakan kantungnya, menunggui Tao yang menelpon temannya untuk turun membukakan pintu. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan wajah remaja berambut kelam itu terlihat cerah. Berkebalikan dengan Kris yang membelalakan matanya.

"Darren," sapa Tao dengan riang. Yang disapa tersenyum ramah kemudian menatap Kris tak kalah kagetnya.

Dunia seperti berhenti selama beberapa detik. Darren menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya dan menggandeng tangan remaja di hadapannya, "Siapa pria ini? Pamanmu?" tanyanya berpura-pura kemudian melemparkan tatapan tak suka pada pria itu.

Hampir saja Kris melempar kantung yang dipegangnya ke muka remaja tengil tersebut jika saja ia tidak ingat ada adik sepupu rekan kerjanya di sana. Tao menggeleng, "Dia Kris- _ge_ , teman Yixing- _ge_. Tadi kami bertemu di jalan dan ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku." Rasanya lama sekali ia mematung di sana melihat kedua orang remaja itu berinteraksi. Seperti ada sebuah hubungan sekedar dari teman, terlihat tertawa bersama, terlihat indah. Kris merasa salah tempat, ia pun mengangsurkan kantung makanan yang dipegangnya pada Tao dan mengendarai Porsche-nya pulang. Dalam hati mempertanyakan mengapa ia merasa iri melihat kebahagiaan orang lain. Tampaknya ia harus mengakhiri masa sendirinya, dan mulai mencari seseorang untuk berbagi meski pasti masih ada dinding pembatas yang akan ia pertahankan.

~†~†~†~

Tangan hangat Darren mengusap pipinya lembut sementara ia berusaha mengerjakan soal wacana yang diberikan pemuda itu. Sesekali menggaris-bawahi kata-kata kunci dan mencari artinya di kamus, perlahan tapi pasti ia memahami isi wacana tersebut sebelum akhirnya beralih kembali mengerjakan soal. "Ah! Darren!" serunya ketika tangan itu mengelus perut datarnya. Posisi Darren yang memeluk Tao dari belakang mempermudahnya menghujani leher jenjang itu dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. "Aku belum selesai," rengeknya kesal pada temannya yang mengganggu kegiatannya, Darren hanya tertawa kecil. Ia memeluk pinggang ramping itu, menyurukkan hidungnya pada belakang leher Tao. Memejamkan matanya menghirup wangi vanilla yang manis, menunggui remaja berambut kelam yang menyelesaikan soal terakhir. Darren pun memeriksa pekerjaan Tao masih dalam posisinya sementara remaja yang dipeluknya menyeruput jus semangkanya.

"Hmm… lumayan, kemampuanmu memahami bacaan makin meningkat." Ia mengusap rambut kelam yang terasa lembut di jarinya, mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan gemas. "Sekarang ayo kita belajar yang lain," bisiknya menggoda.

Wajah Tao merona, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membereskan sampah makanan yang menumpuk dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di koridor. Hampir saja ia jatuh telentang menerima pelukan Darren yang menariknya ke atas ranjang berukuran sedang kemudian mengunci pintu. Mata bulatnya menatap mata musang milik Darren, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pemuda itu. "Ajari aku," ucapnya lembut hampir tak terdengar. Rona merah di wajahnya menyebar, mengerang pelan saat remaja di atasnya mulai mengecup lehernya pelan, menanggalkan kemeja yang Tao pakai dan menurunkan kaus hitam tanpa lengannya.

Darren tersenyum lembut padanya. "Hari ini kita akan belajar untuk membuat _kissmark_ , kemudian _french kiss_." Setelah mendapat anggukan, ia mulai mencium dada remaja di bawahnya dengan penuh nafsu, menghisap dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Tao melenguh pelan, air mata menggenang di pelupuknya merasakan _nipple_ kemerahannya digigit dan dijilati oleh Darren. Tangannya meremas _t-shirt_ coklat yang Darren kenakan, sementara kakinya perlahan membuka mempersilakan lutut pemuda di atasnya menyentuh bagian privatnya membuat Tao mengerang lebih kencang dan gemetar. Ia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri, merasakan sentuhan Darren yang begitu lembut di pinggangnya, bibir hangatnya meninggalkan jejak basah di dadanya.

Kegiatan mereka bermula dari rasa penasaran Tao beberapa minggu yang lalu. Remaja itu mempertanyakan apa yang sering dilihatnya, mencoba mencari tahu lewat situs internet edukasi hingga ke situs terlarang yang memicu badannya menegang. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan itu dan mulai menceritakannya pada Darren, teman barunya yang ia temui di sebuah _convenience store_ dekat sekolahnya. Setelah mereka lumayan dekat dan sering bertemu, barulah Tao bercerita. Awalnya ia malu tapi Darren menenangkannya dan mengatakan bahwa rasa penasarannya itu wajar dan malah menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Selama ini ia hanya berani berpelukan dan tangan Darren akan mengusapnya lembut, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil untuk membuatnya terbiasa.

"Enghh, Da… Darren," ia meremas rambut hitam pemuda tersebut. Badannya terasa sangat panas, jejak-jejak merah menghiasi dadanya, keringat membanjiri tangannya, ia gugup. Pemuda di atasnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut, menciumi pipi dan bibirnya. Tao pasrah saja saat Darren mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya, menggoda lidah miliknya sendiri untuk balas melawan sementara tangannya menelusup ke sisi tubuhnya, meremas bokongnya yang membentuk jelas dari balik _skinny jeans_ -nya. Darren memperdalam ciumannya, mencubiti _nipple_ sensitif Tao sembari membuka resleting _jeans_ -nya. Pemuda itu melepas bibir Tao yang makin memerah sehabis berciuman dan sedikit terbuka dengan matanya yang sayu. Darren menaikkan kaus tanpa lengan itu sampai ke bahu Tao, mengusap perut rata tersebut dan mulai menciptakan tanda baru, mencoba menunjukkan kepemilikannya akan remaja itu.

"Waa!" seru Tao. Memerah malu, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghindari tatapan temannya itu. Dapat ia rasakan bibir hangat itu memacunya untuk mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan, nafas Darren yang memburu menerpa perutnya membuatnya bergidik. Air mata kembali menggenang membuyarkan visinya, Tao menghentikan temannya. "Darren, aku…" ucapannya terpotong oleh ciuman yang mendominasi, kakinya menghentak sedikit merasakan Darren makin berani mengusap paha bagian dalamnya yang masih dilapisi _jeans_. Pemuda itu melepas ciumannya, menjilati bibir Tao yang membengkak dengan sayang, tangannya mengusap pipi gembul itu perlahan.

"Sepertinya pelajaran hari ini sudah cukup." Darren menepuk pahanya, ia bangun dari atas Tao dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo kita mandi." Pemuda yang masih mengatur nafasnya dengan bergetar menerima uluran tangan Darren, limbung memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih berisi untuk menegakkan diri.

Remaja itu membantu temannya menanggalkan _skinny jeans_ dan kausnya serta perbannya kemudian ia mengisi _bath tub_ dengan air hangat. Tao duduk di dalam _bath tub,_ menunggu Darren sembari menuangkan _body wash_ berbau mint yang segar, menciptakan gelembung dengan tangannya. Tak lama pemuda pemilik kamar itu duduk di belakangnya mencuci rambut hitam tersebut, dengan hati-hati membilasnya supaya tidak masuk ke mata bulat yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Memeluknya dengan posesif, perlahan mengusap tubuh Tao dengan _loofah_ dan busa sabun. Tangannya merayapi tubuh langsing di hadapannya, menikmati tiap lekuknya dan kelembutannya. Bahunya yang lebih kecil darinya, punggungnya yang terlihat rapuh, pinggangnya yang begitu ramping untuk ukuran lelaki, pahanya yang empuk berikut kakinya yang jenjang. Semuanya ia sabuni dengan cermat, membilasnya dengan lembut sementara Tao memainkan busa sabun yang dibuatnya, menangkupnya kemudian meniupnya hingga berhamburan.

Tawa geli terdengar saat Darren menciumi leher Tao lagi sembari mengusap bagian dalam pahanya. "Mau aku bantu?" tanyanya memutar tubuhnya, senyuman manis terulas di wajahnya. Darren membiarkan jari-jemari lentik itu mengeramasi rambutnya dari depan, membuatnya dapat mengamati wajahnya, menelusuri tanda kemerahan di dadanya yang berkilat basah. Ia merasa tenang merasakan pijatan lembut Tao di kepalanya, membilas sisa busa _shampoo_ dari rambutnya. Menikmati pergerakan halus tangan itu mengusapkan sabun ke torsonya, ke punggungnya, berusaha membilas badannya. Darren menangkap tangan itu, menyentuh dagunya dengan tangan lainnya kemudian melumat bibir kemerahan itu sekali lagi. Yang dikecup memejamkan mata, menekuk lututnya dalam posisi bertelut di hadapan temannya.

Darren membuang air di _bath tub_ , mengeringkan badannya dan Tao dengan handuk besar berwarna krem. Menyikat gigi di _washtafel_ yang sama membuat remaja itu puas memandangi tubuh telanjang temannya yang tak curiga, hanya ditutupi selembar handuk di pinggangnya. Memberikan sebuah kaus putih miliknya yang ternyata sedikit kebesaran di tubuh temannya, sebuah celana pendek hitam tak dapat menutupi kaki jenjang Tao. Darren memakai _sweat pants_ abu-abu dan kaus putih tanpa lengannya, memberikan _bactine spray_ pada luka Tao dan membiarkannya mengering kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Darren," suaranya lembut seakan takut mengusiknya. "Apa yang kita lakukan ini… tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ragu dalam pelukan Darren. "Apa ini menjadikanku kekasihmu?"

Yang ditanya mengecup bahunya, mengusap rambut setengah basahnya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih kalau kau sudah siap." Tangannya mengusap lengan Tao di balik selimutnya. Remaja yang dipeluknya pun terlelap, bulu matanya yang hitam panjang menempel dengan apik di pipinya, bibirnya yang kemerahan terlihat sedikit terbuka, nafasnya teratur. Darren mencium dahi Tao, mengulas senyum simpul. "Kau milikku," bisiknya dalam keremangan lampu tidur.

~†~†~†~

Memandang nanar album foto yang dipangkunya, Kris bernostalgia ke masa dulunya. Ketika ia berbahagia mengajak Sophie ke Baskin Robin café, putrinya dengan semangat memesan berbagai es krim dangan _topping_ berwarna-warni. Sophie akan melonjak senang ketika menerima hadiah lucu dari ayahnya di sebuah festival. Kris mendorong punggung kecil anaknya, membuatnya memekik senang tatkala ayunannya melaju kencang membelah angin. Rambutnya yang berkibar saat Kris memutarnya berdansa mengikuti irama lagu dengan gelembung berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Kris mengerjap, mengusap album berwarna krem itu, setitik air mata jatuh mengaliri pipinya, menitik ke sampunya.

Tercekat, pria itu meremas bantalnya, membenamkan wajahnya menahan teriakan yang ingin dikeluarkannya. Perasaan yang membuncah di dada, mengiris-iris hatinya yang tidak akan pernah sepenuhnya pulih seperti sedia kala. Terlintas wajah putrinya dan wajah seseorang. Kris berbaring telentang, wajah seseorang melintas sekilas dengan senyum yang sama polosnya dengan Sophie. Menghela nafas, ia berusaha memejamkan mata menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang mulai bersarang di otaknya. Jantungnya yang sempat terpacu kembali, harum vanilla yang membayangi indra penciumannya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih tak bercela sebelum benar-benar merapatkan pejaman matanya. Mengenyahkan bayangan rambut sehitam malam, mata yang memancarkan kepolosan, bibir kemerahan membentuk _cupid bow_ , tingkahnya yang ceroboh dan sembarangan. Malam itu mimpi Kris dipenuhi bayangan wajah pemuda yang baru-baru ini ditemuinya.

.

.

 _To be continue…_

.

.

 **Note:** Silakan _googling_ tentang China, Filipina dan Vietnam ya. Masalahnya lumayan pelik dan tidak mungkin dijelaskan di sini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. : /

Bagi yang merasa ditipu karena _chapter_ ini ternyata bukan KrisTao… maafkanlah, lapangkanlah dada, dan silakan tonton _performance_ Tao di Yaya Concert. Di sana Tao makin imut deh.

See you next chapter. : )


	4. Announcement

Semua fanfic sudah saya pindah dan lanjutkan di Wattpad 13AnnAnnnn. Jika memang berminat membaca silakan kunjungi Wattpad saya. Terima kasih bayak atas semua dukungan, dan komentarnya.


End file.
